The present disclosure relates generally to monitoring various properties at a hydrocarbon well site. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to providing a local system for monitoring the various phases of solids, liquids, and gasses that are part of a flow of hydrocarbons being extracted from the hydrocarbon well site.
As hydrocarbons are extracted from hydrocarbon reservoirs via hydrocarbon wells in oil and/or gas fields, the extracted hydrocarbons may be transported to various types of equipment, tanks, and the like via a network of pipelines. For example, the hydrocarbons may be extracted from the reservoirs via the hydrocarbon wells and may then be transported, via the network of pipelines, from the wells to various processing stations that may perform various phases of hydrocarbon processing to make the produced hydrocarbons available for use or transport.
Information related to the extracted hydrocarbons or related to the equipment transporting, storing, or processing the extracted hydrocarbons may be gathered at the well site or at various locations along the network of pipelines. This information or data may be used to ensure that the well site or pipelines are operating safely and that the extracted hydrocarbons have certain desired qualities (e.g., flow rate, temperature). The data related to the extracted hydrocarbons may be acquired using monitoring devices that may include sensors that acquire the data and transmitters that transmit the data to computing devices, routers, other monitoring devices, and the like, such that well site personnel and/or off-site personnel may view and analyze the data.
Generally, the data available to well site personnel may not have access to certain information in real time or near real time at the well site. As such, the well site personnel may be limited with regard to controlling, analyzing, or optimizing the hydrocarbon production at a well site. That is, to optimize hydrocarbon production at the well site, well site personnel should quickly analyze data available at the well site and make decisions regarding the operations at the well site based on the analysis of the data. However, the data available at the well site often may not include certain information that may enable the well site personnel to make decisions regarding the operations at the well site. Accordingly, it is now recognized that improved systems and methods for providing additional information regarding various properties regarding a hydrocarbon well site at the hydrocarbon well site are desirable.